freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Clock
Main= The is a major game mechanic in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, and displays how much time the player has until the night shift ends. Each shift lasts 12 AM to 6 AM. It also pairs up with what night the player is on, with Five Nights at Freddy's 4 being the only exception. It is located in the heads-up display on the upper right-hand corner of the screen, where it remains constantly, even when the player is being jumpscared by one of the animatronics (with the exception of running out of power in the first game and when wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head in the second game). Once the clock reaches 6 AM, the night ends, and the player moves on to the next night. In the first two games, it only displays the current hour; it does not show minutes, seconds, etc. However, this is not the case in the night completion screens in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, in which the clock shows a transition from 5:59 AM to 6:00 AM. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, it changed into random numbers before reaching to 6:00. In the first three games, the night is shown below the clock during normal gameplay. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the clock is located where the night should be in the previous three games. In-game The main objective in all of the games is to survive until 6 AM without being killed by the animatronics. The clock always starts at 12 AM, which is the beginning of the protagonist's night. In the first game, each hour (excluding the 1st hour) lasts 89 seconds, with each night lasting exactly 8 minutes and 55 seconds. Strangely, the 1st hour lasts 90 seconds. On the mobile version, every hour lasts approximately 45 seconds, making every night last around 4 minutes and 30 seconds. On the Remastered version, it is the same time for the PC version. After the clock reaches 6 AM, the screen fades away, showing the time roll over from 5 AM to 6 AM. A bell jingle plays to denote that time is up, accompanied by a chorus of cheers from excited children. In the second game, each hour lasts exactly 70 seconds, making a night only 7 minutes, the duration of the night being significantly shorter than the first game's PC version. Unlike the first game, there is no difference in the passage of time between the PC and mobile version. The design is now more akin to that of a digital clock, with a slightly higher-pitched jingle. Confetti now rains down as the clock turns to 6 AM. The cheering sound byte remains unchanged. In the third game, each hour is exactly 60 seconds long, making each night 6 minutes long. The first night, however, is 4 minutes long, each hour being 40 seconds long. Once again, there is no difference in time length between the PC and mobile version. On the other hand, with Fast Nights enabled, each hour will last half of its original length, 30 seconds, making each night last 3 minutes long, with the first night lasting a measly 2 minutes. FNaF 3 is the only game within the first 4 of the series with varying times between nights in the same game (without cheats active). While the chime for the end of the night is the same as the second game, the visuals are dramatically changed. A section of the background momentarily flashes a shade of dull green-yellow on a horizontal strip, the numbers flash green and yellow, and instead of a transition from 5 AM to 6 AM, it is now 5:59 AM to 6:00 AM. Oddly, the cheers of children are still present. In the fourth game, each hour is 60 seconds long, making each night 6 minutes long, just like the third game. With the Fast Nights cheat active the night will last half as long: 3 minutes. Oddly, in this game, instead of the clock chimes from the previous 3 games, the sound of a digital alarm clock chiming can be heard. The visuals are also dramatically changed. The time on the clock appears to start at 00:00 before the numbers change to seemingly random times. In the fifth game (Sister Location), in the Custom Night, each hour is, again, 60 seconds long, making each night 6 minutes long. Note, however, that this only applies to the Custom Night and not to any of the regular 5 nights in Sister Location. In this case, when the time ticks over to 6 AM, instead of the time physically being displayed on the screen like the previous four games, the screen fades to the SHIFT COMPLETE end screen (shared by all the regular nights' ends in Fnaf SL, with the exception of night 3). In Ultimate Custom Night, each hours is 45 seconds, making the night last 4 minutes and 30 seconds long. When the player reaches 6AM, they can hear the original chime from the original Five Nights at Freddy's, but without the additional cheering of kids. If the player obtained a new highscore, then only the beginning of the FnaF1 chime will be heard before an upbeat song plays as the player's highscore is shown. The higher the score, the longer this sequence lasts. The clock will continue to run even after the power has run out, despite disappearing from the top right corner. Until the player gets caught, they have a chance of advancing to the next night. This also applies for when The Puppet is free from the Music Box, or when BB is in The Office. As long as the player survives long enough, the night will end. This can even occur while being jumpscared. Time Measurement Trivia *It is assumed the animatronics stop their attempts to attack the player at precisely 6 AM due to their programming, with their free roaming circuitry disabled at this specified time. **If this is the case, then the animatronics can only freely roam for 6 hours per day (12 AM to 6 AM). Since this is the same time as the shift of the security guard, it is likely that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had the 12 to 6 shift specifically designed for the guard to watch the animatronics themselves, to make sure they stayed safe while they were in their roaming mode. **Another cause may be that the establishment opens at 6 AM (hence the cheers of children), at which point the animatronics would need to return to their proper positions to avoid suspicion. ***While the family restaurant probably doesn't open its doors for business at 6 AM, it is likely that early-shift workers such as cooks would begin arriving around this time to prepare for the day. *In the third game, it is unknown why there are the cheers of children, considering the building is no longer a pizzeria and is now a horror attraction. **It may have been an oversight by Scott Cawthon. *It is unknown how the protagonists keep track of the time, as no clocks physically appear in the player's view of The Offices. It is possible that either they wear watches, there are clocks in their general area that are simply off-screen or there truly is no way for them to tell the time, and they are never aware of the hour. **This is not the case for the Bedroom, as an alarm clock clearly appears on the dresser on the left side of the room. Despite never displaying any number besides "00:00", it is possible that it would be too difficult or time consuming to program it to match the time on Scott Cawthon's part. *In the first game, Foxy's jumpscare can be cut off (as can be seen here), along with his scream, by the power running out just as his animation occurs. **This can also occur in the second game when the clock turns over to 6 AM, seen here. **Additionally, there is a rare chance in the third game in which Springtrap's jumpscare can be cut off by the clock turning to 6 AM, seen here. **Likewise, in the fourth game, a nightmare animatronic's jumpscare can be interrupted if 6 AM is close enough, seen here. *The clock chime in the first game sounds exactly like the Westminster Quarters. *The clock chime sound in the second and third game is the same sound that can be heard by clicking on a clock in Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., a game that is also developed by Scott Cawthon. *The confetti seen when the clock strikes 6 AM in the second game is almost identical to the sprite when a mosquito is trapped by the Bug Net in Sit & Survive, a game also developed by Scott Cawthon. *The clock in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 appears to display random numbers in rapid succession before finally settling on 6:00 A.M. However, before the clock reaches 6:00, it displays several different times from 6:00 to 6:09. It is possible that these times could be references to Bible passages, due to Scott Cawthon's involvement with Christian related media. **Upon further investigation, in the Book of Psalms of the Bible, Psalm 6 includes eleven verses which describe someone being wrought with terror and weeping on their bed, similar to the main protagonist of the game. Examples include: ***6:7 (6:07 on the clock), which reads (same source), "I am wearied with sighting; all night long tears drench my bed; my couch is soaked with weeping." This could reference the protagonist's frequent weeping on his bed. ***6:9 (6:09 on the clock), which reads (same source), "Away from me, all who do evil! The LORD has heard my weeping." This could reference the protagonist's want for the nightmare animatronics to leave. *It is worth noting that the numbers flashed on the clock in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 sometimes differ every time. *In the fourth game, if listened closely, the bell is heard in the tone of the chimes right before it switches to a scary bell tone similar to the trailer's bell. *The clock makes a minor appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, only appearing in the 5th night's "fake" ending. **In a way, the clock is replaced with the 'Shift Complete!' scene that appears only when all of the nights' tasks have been completed. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 12pm.png|At 12 AM. 1am.png|At 1 AM. 2am.png|At 2 AM. 3am.png|At 3 AM. 4am.png|At 4 AM. 5am.png|At 5 AM. 6am.png|At 6 AM. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 bandicam 2014-12-07 20-32-18-603.jpg|At 12 AM. At 1 AM.jpg|At 1 AM. At 2 AM.jpg|At 2 AM. At 3 AM.jpg|At 3 AM. At 4 AM.jpg|At 4 AM. At 5 AM.jpg|At 5 AM. 6_AM_FNaF2.jpg|At 6 AM. endofnightfnaf2real.gif|At 6 AM (click to animate). Five Nights at Freddy's 3 At 12 AM..png|At 12 AM. At 1 AM .png|At 1 AM. At 2 AM.png|At 2 AM. At 3 AM.png|At 3 AM. At 4 AM.png|At 4 AM. At 5 AM.png|At 5 AM. At 6 AM.jpg|At 6 AM. FNaF3Clock.gif|At 6 AM (click to animate). Five Nights at Freddy's 4 12am.jpg|At 12 AM. 1am.jpg|At 1 AM. 2am.jpg|At 2 AM. 3am.jpg|At 3 AM. 4am.jpg|At 4 AM. 5am.jpg|At 5 AM. FNAF_4_6AM.PNG|At 6 AM. FNAF4 6AM.gif|Clock turning to 6 AM (click to animate). clock1.png clock2.gif|Number of Clock Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Ultimate Custom Night Category:Game Mechanics Category:Main Series Mechanics Category:HUDs Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night